criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Fahey
Jeff Fahey is an american actor and producer best know for his role in Silverado and his characters in the series The Marshal and Lost. Biography Jeff Fahey was born on November 29, 1952, in Olean, New York. He was the 6th child of a family of thirteen children (eight boys and five girls). When Jeff was seventeen years old, after graduating from high school, he began traveling extensively. His travels took him to Alaska, Europe, Israel, India, the Himalayas and Afghanistan, working his way around by taking odd jobs at different locations. When Jeff was in his early twenties he returned to the States where he took a wide variety of employment opportunities which included vacuum cleaner salesman, selling encyclopedias, as a trainer in a health club, and teaching ballroom dancing. At the age of twenty five, while he worked as a ballroom dancing teacher he was invited to attend the ballet. He applied and won a full scholarship to dance with the Joffrey Ballet in New York City. That experience led him to stage roles, first in the chorus, then in more and increasingly longer speaking roles. An accident in London necessitated Jeff to return home prematurely. A few weeks later, in 1982, he landed his first major television role, as Gary Corelli in the popular daytime soap opera One Life To Live. From 1982 to 1985, Jeff lived and enjoyed the life of a daytime soap idol. In 1985, Jeff's big break came, his first major big-screen role, as Deputy Tyree in Silverado. From then, and continuing to the present day, he has never experienced a lull in his acting career. Calling himself a "jobber actor", he makes around four or five films per year, always with a sound reasoning for his choice; once it might be a place in the world he has never seen (Dazzle), another time it might be an actor he would like to work with (Robert Mitchum), or he might want the experience of working with a female director to understand a role from a different point of view (Sandra Locke). In 1994, Jeff had the opportunity to star in a weekly television series, The Marshal, produced by his friend and colleague, Don Johnson, as Winston MacBride, the only main character. The series ended after two seasons. Jeff Fahey added producing to his resume, bringing the experience of years to his movie rolls and projects. His movies represent an extremely eclectic mixture of type and content, as he has repeatedly accepted the challenge of portraying multiple personas that are living and reacting to a variety of life and experiences. Criminal Minds Fahey played former Liberty Ranch leader Leo Kane in Season Four episode "Minimal Loss". Filmography (selection) *One Life to Live (1968) TV series - Gary Corelli (unknown episodes, 1982-1985) *Silverado (1985) - Deputy Tyree *Alfred Hitchcock Presents - Enough Rope for Two (1986) TV episode - Ray Lee *Psycho III (1986) - Duane Duke *Miami Vice - When Irish Eyes Are Crying (1986) TV episode - Eddie Kaye *Split Decisions (1988) - Ray McGuinn *The Serpent of Death (1989) - Jake Bonner *True Blood (1989) - Raymond Trueblood *Minnamurra(1989) - Ben Creed *White Hunter Black Heart (1990) - Pete Verrill *The Lawnmower Man (1992) - Jobe Smith *Wyatt Earp (1994) - Ike Clanton *Aventures dans le Grand Nord - Kazan (1995) and Bari (1994) TV episodes - Paul Weyman *The Marshal - All 25 episodes (1995) TV episodes - Deputy Marshal Winston MacBride *Perversions of Science - Anatomy Lesson (1997) TV episode - The Bearded Man *Great Soldiers (1997) (TV) - Lang *The Seventh Scroll (1999) TV mini-series - Nick Harper *Nash Bridges - Kill Joy (2001) TV episode - Nelson Collins *Inferno (2002) - Robert 'Jake' Wheeler *Crossing Jordan - Dead or Alive (2004) TV episode - Bounty Hunter *American Dreams - Charade and Long Shots and Short Skirts (2004) TV episodes - Stevens *Manticore (2005) (TV) - Kramer *Planet Terror (2007) - J.T. *Psych - Daredevils! (2008) TV episode - Dutch the Clutch *The Cleaner - Chaos Theory (2008) TV episode - Quinn *Criminal Minds - "Minimal Loss" (2008) TV episode - Leo Kane *Cold Case - Jackals (2009) TV episode - Darren Malloy '09 *CSI: Miami - Dissolved (2009) TV episode - Allen Pierce *Easy Rider: The Ride Back (2009) - Wes Coast *Lost - 24 episodes (2008-2010) TV episodes - Frank Lapidus *Under The Dome (2013) TV episodes - Howard "Duke" Perkins PRODUCER *Close Call (2004) (producer) *Choosing Matthias (2001) (co-producer) *Extramarital (1998) (associate producer) *The Underground (1997) (associate producer) *The Sweeper (1996) (V) (associate producer) LINKS *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Jeff Fahey Category:Actors